


I AM NOT MARK

by Akasshilove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Brainwashing, Brutal Murder, Crying, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, OT21 (NCT), OT23 (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, The Author Regrets Nothing, The real mark died, Verbal Abuse, all of nct are crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: I am not MarkI am not MarkI am not MarkI am not MarkI am Mark
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT) & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. The Start Of It All

Today was a sad day for this friends as they have lost someone dear and close to them and they blamed the people at fault nd they failed to protect him how could they let this happen and why did this happen.

" I can't relive he's gone " 

" Don't worry we're gonna get him back "

"Hyung how" ?

" Don't worry about it but we're gonna get him back and he'll never leave us again " 

The person who was speaking turned to look at his friends " and you guys are either with me or against me an it won't end well if you are against me" he said looking at all his friends. " We're with you all the way " the eldest of the friends said the young male gave a devilish smile as he looked at his friends " good now let's get Mark back".


	2. Meeting the One

Like most people when you move around a lot, and you have to start a new school and make friends you become nervous as you wonder if anyone will like you. That's exactly Lee Minhyung he just moved from Busan to Seoul and today was his first day at SM high school and he was super nervous. 

As he wasn't one to make friends easily as he was shy and timid and was always viewed as the quit kid no one talked at his old school. When he arrived at the school the first thing he did was ask for directions to the office so he asked a boy with very pale skin and looked a little younger than he also looked like a foreigner. 

What was kinda strange though was when he was asking for help the boy kept staring at him " is there something on my face "Minhyung asked " what! no sorry, you just look a lot like an old friend of mine " he said, "oh okay well can you tell me where this room is"? "yeah follow me " he said. 

"I'm Renjun by the way," the boy now known as Renjun said as he showed him to the office "oh! I'm Minhyung " he said introducing himself the two made small talk as they walked to the office to get his schedule. Once he got it Renjun looked at it and saw they had lunch together so he also helped Minhyung to first class "let's meet for lunch ill introduce you to my friends" he said which Minhyung nodded and agreed. 

Minhyung's first few classes were pretty easy and quick he did make small talk with a few of his classmates around lunchtime he began to look for Renjun when out someone came up and hugged him. " Oh! mark I've missed you so much" the random boy said he looked around the same age as Renjun he also was kinda cute and handsome " umm...I'm not Mark," Minhyung said. 

"What do you mean you are Mark," the boy said and Minhyung had started to feel pain as if this boy was digging his nails into his skin "Haechan"! someone said. Minhyung looked over to see Renjun walking over to them then pulling Heachan off of him " sorry about him like I said you look an old friend of ours" he said " no it fine " minhyung said " no I'm sorry I got over-excited I just thought you were him " Haechan said. 

"Come on let's go get let lunch then you can meet the others," Renjun said so when they reached the table Minhyung saw three other people the one of three looked like a foreigner like Renjun " guys this is Minhyung," he said as he sat down at the table. Three looked up at Minhyung and just started staring at him " wow! maybe I do look like their friend" he thought to himself.

"Umm Hi I'm Yangyang but you can me yang"

"Hi I'm Jeno "

"Hi I'm Jaemin" 

Minhyung smiled as he took a seat " so where are you from " Jaemin asked " oh I was born in Toronto but parents moved to Busan when I was a baby and then we just moved to Seoul " he explained " cool me, Donghyuk and Jaemin are from Seoul while Yangyang was born in Taiwan and Renjun is from China " Jeno said " Who is Donghyuk " "me but I go by Haechan" Haechan said.

  
"So, how did you all meet," he asked " me, Haechan and Jeno know each other since kindergarten and we met Renjun and Yangyang in primary school," Jaemin said " wow a long-lasting friendship I bet you don't even need to speak when you go over each other's houses, " Minhyung said. "Yeah!" Yangyang said awkwardly as if was he hiding something. 

For the rest of the lunch period, all six them talked quickly becoming close and for the first, in a long time, Minhyung had finally felt like he had friends. He wouldn't have to feel alone or be labeled the lonely kid anymore once lunch he had gotten their numbers before heading to his next class telling his new friends he would see them later. 

For the rest of the day till school had ended he was on the phone texting them. He knew he might have been a little over-excited but this is the first he had friends. When the school had ended they all agreed to meet in front of the other building tomorrow. 

  
"So, what do guys think, " Renjun said as he got into his car with the rest of them " what do you mean, " Jeno asked " of Minhyung duh"! he said " I like him he reminds me so much of him, " Yangyang said Jaemin nodded in agreement " when I saw him I thought was him, " Haechan said hugging himself. 

"That's why I have a plan," Renjun said the four looked at him " what type of plan," Yangyang asked " we all agree that he looks and reminds of us of him and I think he's the one," he said, " how can you be so sure you remember what happened last time," Haechan said, " yeah I remember and I got the beating of a lifetime but this time I am sure he is the one," he said. 

"Renjun but what if he isn't and you get beat again like last I can't have that happen again expressly since it wasn't even your fault it was mine, " Jeno said with a sadden expression as he felt guilty since the day Renjun took the blame for the last time they thought they found the one. 

"It won't be like last time when they see him they are also gonna agree don't you want him back," Renjun said they all nodded " I want him back more than anything " Haechan added " good and Minhyung is the way we finally get him back so are you in or not," Renjun said " we're all in if it means will get him like hyung said we would, " Jaemin said.

"Speaking of hyung we're not gonna tell him or anyone else for that matter," he said " and how are we gonna keep it from they litter find ways to see if we're hiding something," Yangyang said " I know umm... Yangyang and Jeno say you joined a new club Haechan say you got asked to do volunteer work. Jaemin you and I will say we have a group project we have to do at their house and we have to tell them different times " he explained. 

"Okay, but jun when they find out you know you're facing very harsh punishment," Jeno said " again I know but if that means we get him back then I'm ready," he said smiling " Oh hyungs calling let's get him home, " Jaemin said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you all are doing well for this chapter I did but didnt like it but I hope it gave a basic understading at least.


	3. Let The Games Begin

Minhyung had a grand time being friends with Renjun, Jeno, Yangyang, Haechan, and Jaemin they were like the best friends he never had no pun intended. They had grown extremely close over the past few months it was like he had known them for years and not just a few months. 

Minhyung had grown a little bit closer to Haechan as the two talked almost every night something that he did find strange when he talked to Haechan was he would here this strange noise it sounded like someone was in pain as they let out weeping sounds. That's not the only thing that he found strange but, sometimes when he would ask to come over their houses they would always make up a reason as to why he couldn't come over. 

He only ever got an outside view of who he thought was Renjun's house as he remembers Renjun saying he need to grab something and he would be right back. That was the first and last time he saw Renjun's house not only that but, when he invited them over they would only ever come over when his parents weren't home. Minhyung's parents only ever saw his friends twice and that's cause they come home early. 

And just from the two times of seeing his friends, his parents did not like them especially Haechan and Renjun. They just felt a weird vibe from them that they didn't like not one bit. Minhyung didn't listen though and continued to hang out with as they were the only friends that he ever had and he couldn't leave them now. 

Minhyung had also grown feelings for Haechan and he couldn't tell him because he felt that Haechan might like him back. So, he decided to ignore those feelings as he didn't want to lose his friendship with but it was hard. It was like every moment spent with Haechan was just amazing and he wanted to more time with him.

What Minhyung didn't know was that his so-called friends were hatching a plan that was gonna change his life forever. For Renjun, the plan he was going according to plan. He wanted Minhyung to trust them and wouldn't question anything that they do the only jab in his plan was that his parents saw them and that something that they were gonna have to deal with later. 

The had part of his plan was keeping his plan from his hyungs and the youngest two Chenle and Jisung especially Chenle and Jisung as those two blabbermouths would tell on him the minute they found out. He need just to a few months then he would show them Minhyung and show that he was the one they had been looking for all this time. 

"Guys today is the day," Renjun said as the drove to school " what now I thought we were gonna wait a little longer," Jaemin said " I was but now is a perfect time as no one will be at the house," he said, " That does sound good but how long will we keep him them there till we show him to ever one"? Yangyang asked. " I don't know yet will wait a few days and keep quiet till then," he said everyone just nodded " for him, " Haechan said

"For Him," the rest of them said 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kangmin in the story in the story is Romeo Kangmin not VeriVery

Minhyung was waiting near his lock like always for the past few months for when he was waiting for his friends." Hay Minhyung " he looked over to see who had called his name which was YangYang " oh hey," he said smiling when he saw his friends walk up to him. 

"Hey do you want to come over my house today," Jaemin had asked Minhyung smiled and nodded he was a little surprised that Jaemin was inviting him over to his house after all this time " okay we're going to my house right after, school, "Jaemin said. Minhyung nodded " alright I'll text my parents and let them," he said " don't tell them, " Jeno said, " why,"? minhyung said in a confused tone " your seventeen they trust you don't they " he said Minhyung nodded " good you don't need to tell them then," Minhyung nodded as he didn't want to make his friends mad that was something he also noticed about them as they were a little possessive and got angry easily. 

He remembers witnessing how short Renjun's temper could get when he was angry. Not only that but both Jaemin and Haechan were a little over-possessive and didn't want him hanging around other people. Other than they were an okay group. " Well let's get to class," Jeno said heading of with Yangyang and Haechan " see you for math," Jaemin said also heading off with Renjun as he was about to head to class he saw Jaemin hold Renjun hand.

  
Many things ran through Minhyung head as he sat class barely paying attention to anything the teacher was saying " what's on your mind " his classmate friend Kangmin asked "oh nothing much..hey can I ask him something" he asked Kangmin nodded " what do you know about Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Yangyang and Haechan"? " Oh, I would stay away from those freaks they are so weird that got even more wired after, their friend mark left, " Kangmin said. Minhyung gave a confused look " what do you mean " ? " well I guess you don't know then," Kangmin said, " know what"?

  
"Well like I said their friend had left they told everyone he went back to Canada but there is a rumor going around that Mark their friend actually died, " Kangmin said, " what really"! Kangmin nodded " some even say mark killed himself". Minhyung sighed " anything else," he asked " I don't know if it's true but I heard they all live together but with other people too it's also said that the people they live with beat them," he said " that can't be true I've been to Renjun's house," Minhyung said in total disbelief " but have you been inside but like I said it's only a rumor no one knows if it is true " Minhyung had nodded " what about Jaemin,' "what about him ".

  
"Is he dating Renjun "? " from what I've seen and what I've heard yes he also I hear is dating Jeno and no one at this school can even can just easily go and talk to him they have to go through Jeno and Renjun first to even be able to talk him and anyone who has tried to flirt with Jaemin never comes to this school again" Kangmin said. Minhyung sighed but nodded as he went back into deep though he couldn't explain it something was telling him not to go with his friends today he didn't know why though and couldn't shake the feeling off.


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyung couldn't shake the feeling off he didn't know why he felt like this but after talking with Kangmin he started to wonder if he could truly trust his friends. Even at lunch, Minhyung didn't even speak much he just sat there and ate which luckily his friends didn't pay attention to.

When the school had ended Minhyung was telling himself to cancel and make up an excuse as to why he couldn't come but he knew his friend would know he was lying. So, he did his best to ignore that feeling as he got into Renjun's and headed to Jaemin's house after, fifteen minutes they had arrived " I thought we were going to Jaemin house why are we at your house Renjun "? Minhyung asked in confusion not noticing the look the other gave each other."Oh, my parent's texted me and said they were having a mini-party and you guys couldn't over" Jaemin said making something up on the spot Minhyung had nodded as they all gotten out of the car and headed inside the house. 

Minhyung was surprised at how big the house was on the inside he also noticed all the pictures. A certain picture had caught his attention it was a picture of Renjun and along with another boy who looked almost identical to him" so, this must be him" Minhyung thought to himself " Mark " Minhyung looked at Yangyang who was standing next to him " umm I said his name mark," Yangyang said smiling with a sad expression " oh is this the guy I look similar to then" he asked Yangyang nodded. 

"What was he like," Minhyung asked YangYang had smiled " he was your typical dork he was kind caring and fun-loving person," Yangyang said Minhyung nodded leaving it at that not asking any further questions as he continued to look at the photos " hay Renjun were are the photo's of you and your" Minhyung asked." Oh! umm, they're in a different room " he said Minhyung nodded as continued look at the pictures of Renjun, Haechan, YangYang, Jaemin, Jeno standing with other guys " who are they " he asked "they're our hyungs and the two by Yanyang are Chenle and Jisung" Jeno said. 

  
For the rest of the day, the six friends had fun hanging out with each other and the feelings that Minhyung had been feeling had slowly disappeared to the point that he decided. To not let what Kangmin said to ruin his relationship with his friends like Kangmin even had said those just plain rumors but then again who's to say if they're true or not. 

  
Things did start to get weird for Minhyung when it started to get late and his mom was texting him asking where he was. At first, he ignored them because the others told him to ignore her which he did at first but as time went own he decided it was time for him to leave. When he told the others he was ready to leave they flipped and tried to convince him to stay but he protested saying he needs to leave and for some reason, the feeling he felt earlier had returned as he saw the anger in their eyes " fine ill take you home " Renjun said. 

Minhyung nodded " head out to the car I need to find grab my keys," Renjun said putting on a fake smile Minhyung nodded as he turned around to head for the front door Renjun looked at Jeno then at the lamp and back to Jeno who quickly got the signal grabbing it then hitting Minhyung upside the head with it. 

They watched his limp body fall to the ground " take him to the basement " he said " what about his phone " Jaemin said " yeah what if they try to track him " Yangyang said. Renjun sighed as he picked up the phone and threw it on the ground and stepping on it smashing it into bits and pieces " there now take him to the basement " Renjun said when he was done Haechan and Jeno nodded as they carried him to the basement the tied him up to a chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Minhyung head was pounding as he slowly began to wake up the last thing he remembers was him heading for the door of Renjun's house, then everything had turned pitch black. 

He slowly began to process where he was as he looked around to his see he was in a different room that wasn't his own; the walls were a rusted brown color, and there was very little light coming from the place. When Minhyung tried to move, he noticed he could barely move his arms and feet. When he looked down, he saw someone had tied him to a chair.

  
He began to struggle to get out. He also began to scream for help. He continued to struggle to get out, quickly tired himself Minhyung sighed in frustration Minhyung closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

"Wakey wakey, " someone said Minhyung had opened his eyes to see Jaemin standing in front of him. Jaemin smirked as he looked at Minhyung. "Did you have a good rest"? " Jaemin, let me go; this isn't funny," Minhyung said, pleading. Jaemin started to laugh," but why would I do that, Markie," he said, " Jaemin ! my name isn't Mark, and you know that, " Minhyung yelled. 

"Oh, but yes, your name is Mark."Jaemin said as in started to walk around Minyoung in circles, " Na Jaemin, let go." That just made Jaemin laugh even more as he continued to walk around Minhyung, taunting him by calling him mark. "Let me go, you weird freak, " Minhyung had yelled in anger. 

He was so angry he wanted to be let go and never see them again. He knew he should have listened to his parents and Kangmin. Jaemin stopped circling Minhyung; he stood in front of him with his head lowered. Minhyung didn't know to say he was someone scared of what Jaemin might do to him as he did feel bad for what he said to Jaemin.

A minute had passed; it was nothing but silence. Jaemin had finally looked up at Minhyung with teary eyes before Minhyung could say anything. Jaemin had ran out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Minhyung sighed and began to silently cry, " I'm never getting out," he thought. 

About thirty minutes had passed. Minhyung had fallen back asleep until he was woken up by the door getting slammed to reveal an angry Renjun. " How dare you say that to Jaemin," he yelled as he began attacking Minhyung, who could do anything because he was tied up. 

So when the chair had fallen. And Renjun kept hitting him. All Minhyung could do was scream and cry in pain. Renjun didn't let up at all as kept on punching and kicking him " you will apologize to him," he said, "no, I won't, you sick bastard," he yelled, spitting in Renjun's face. And that only pissed Renjun off even more as kicked Minhyung in the stomach. 

After four minutes, Minhyung was left badly bruised from head to toe by Renjun. The next time he saw one of so-called friends that day was when Jeno had brought him some food to eat. Minhyung had refused at first, stating he wasn't hungry, but his stomach proved otherwise. 

Jeno had rolled his eyes as he began to forcefully feed Minhyung. " I can feed myself, you know," he said " Yeah, well, can take any chances," Jeno said. After that was over, Jeno had left, leaving Minhyung again only to his thoughts. 

The next wasn't any better as Renjun had come back telling Minhyung to apologize to Jaemin. "Mark, all you have to do is say you sorry," Renjun said, " And I told you no, you fucking sick bastard, and my name isn't mark its Minhyung now let me go." This earned him another beating from Renjun. On the third day, Haechan had come to him, " Hi Markie," he said, entering the room.

"Haechan, please let me go."Minhyung had said, pleading with Heachan, " Oh Markie, why in the world I do that," he said, giving Minhyung a sadistic smile. "Haechan, my name isn't Mark its Minhyung, " Minhyung said Haechan sighed, shaking his head " Oh Mark, when are gonna learn" Haechan had said. 

"Haechan, don't be stupid. My name isn't fucking Mark, you idiot, "Minhyung had yelled in frustration. Which, in return, made Haechan angry, so just like Renjun. Haechan started attacking Minhyung, but it was cut off. Still, the door opening to reveal someone Minhyung had never seen before " Haechan w..what are doing, " the boy said he looked around the same age as haechan and the others.

Haechan smiled as he stopped hitting Minhyung and walked over to the boy. Pushing him against the wall holding a pocket knife he had against the blade his neck. " Well, looks like you found out our secret. Shotaro, " Haechan said, smirking. Shotaro had a look of fear written all over his face as he looked Haechan then Minhyung back at Haechan.

"Who is he, Haechan, and do the others know about this " Shotaro asked. "No, the only ones who know are me, you, Renjun, Yangyang, Jeno, and Jaemin but hears the things though the other won't find out, " Haechan had said. 

"You can keep this from them." he said, " I can, and I will, and if you tell anyone of the hyungs Chenle, Jisung even Sungchan, I'll tell Renjun, and you know what he'll do to you right," Haechan said. 

Shotaro only nodded in understanding. Haechan gave him a pleased smile. "Let's go while we give Markie here time to think about what he has done. " Haechan put away the knife and lead Shotaro out of the room as shut and locked to door. Minhyung sighed, " I have to escape."   
  
Over the next week, the beatings didn't stop. The main two to beat him were Haechan and Renjun. Jeno would come and give him food. Yangyang and Jaemin would come by every now and then to tease him. Shotaro would only come by to clean Minhying up.

One day Minhyung almost escaped. On this day, Shotaro had come to give him food, and Minhyung had lied, saying that his hand and feet were in pain. Shotaro had only nodded as he began to untie Minhyung to loosen the ropes a little, but when his hands were free. 

He kicked Shotaro's side, then grabbed the plate on the ground, then smashed against Shotaro's head. Knocking him out in the process. Minhyung ran out of the room now. All he need to do was find the front door.

At first, he proved to be difficult as it was dark and he could see anything, but after feeling around, he found the basement door he opened it. He was soon blinded by the light as he looked around to see he was in the kitchen. He bolted towards the front door," I'm finally free thought," before he was met with a bat to the head's back.

Knocking him out, " idiot, if you gonna escape, make sure no one is around," Yangyang said before laughing like a crazy person. He grabbed Minhyung by his feet. Dragging back to the basement, but this time he put him in a different room.

This room had a bed with a chain on it, so there would be no way for Minhyung to escape without the key. He picked up, then threw Minhyung onto the bed, then chain his foot up. " Better luck next time," Yangyang said before laughing again as he left the room.

  
Minhyung had been asleep for the next two days. He groaned in pain when he woke. And touched his head. He looked around to see he was in a different room. He got up and tried to run to the door but was stopped by the chain on his foot.

Minhyung sighed as he sat on the bed and started crying. His only hope was his parents. He stopped crying when he hared the door open " I see you're up, sleepyhead," Jeno said in a snarky tone. He had a plate of food in his hand. 

"You bastards, " Minhyung had said, " is that any way to speak to your dear friends Mark."Jeno had said. "My name isn't Mark, you fucking bastard. I should have listened. They were all right. You and the others are a bunch o weird freaks," Minhyung had yelled. 

That really pissed Jeno off as threw the plate of food at Minhyung, then starting to attack him, leaving Minhyung no mercy as he ignored the screams. 

"Lee Jeno" !!

Jeno had stopped hitting. Minhyung, he slowly turned his head to the door. To see one of the people he feared the most.

**_" Hyung, what are you doing here."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone as you can see Im not dead and im back now as we know there are tow knew lovly members added to Nct and I had to figure away to put them in the story which I finally did so I hope you all like and comment what you think. 
> 
> Also which Hyung is standing in the door way 
> 
> well till next time  
> bye <3


	7. Chapter 7

** Hyung, what are you doing here."  **

Jeno said in complete fear as he looked at the person standing in the doorway. Minhyun was just confused and didn't know if he should ask for help or not. He looked at Jeno. He could see him shaking in fear " does this scare Jeno that much" he thought to himself. 

To answer Minhyung's question, yes, this person did scare the life out of Jeno. This person was tall and very skinny with creamy tan skin, but his most striking was his cat-like appearance. "What am I not welcome in my home," the person said. Jeno shook his head " no, that is not what I meant, " Jeno said, trying to figure out a way to explain the situation that he is in. 

The person smirked as he leaned against the door frame, " I think the more significant question, what are you doing down here and who the boy is," the person said, looking at the two boys.

"Ten hyung, it's not what it looks like, " Jeno said. The person now known as Ten gave off a fake of shoke " Oh really, Jeno, cause what it looks like is you and pretty sure the others have been keeping a big secret from us," Ten said. Jeno shook his head in denial even though it was true.

Ten gave off a small chuckle as he walked over to Jeno and grabbed him by the hair tightly, causing Jeno to let out a yelping sound "now Jeno, you know I hate when you lie to me." Ten then through Jeno to the ground and began to kick him, " this is what dirty little liars get," he said as he watched Jeno scream and pain. 

Ten gave Jeno a sadistic look as he kept kicking till he had enough. "Now go to my room, you dirty little liar," Ten said. Jeno slowly started crawling before getting up limping in pain Minhyung was shocked as he watched the whole thing go down. He never thought he see Jeno fear someone so badly.

Ten closed his eyes, laughing a little before looking a Minhyung " have I see him, somewhere, before, " he thought as he sat on the bed. " Now I know that little bastard not gonna tell me anything, so please tell me what happened and why are you here," Ten said. Minhyung was hesitant at first, but Ten reassured Minhyung he wasn't going to hurt him well yet.

Minhyung did not realize he started crying. He explained everything from how he had Jeno, Renjun, Yangyang, Jaemin, and Haechan a few months ago. "Lose bastards when I get my hands on them, " Ten thought as he continued explaining how he had ended up in this situation " there was another boy who found out his name Shotaro I believe," Minhyung said.

"And Shotaro that little bastard, but I wonder, " Ten thought to himself, " did ever you see anyone name Jisung, Sungchan, or Chenle," he asked, but Minhyung shook his head no in confusion. Ten nodded " I guess they were not even involved, " he thought," but the most wired thing was they would call me Mark and get mad and beat me if I did not answer or sad I was Mark. "

"Mark," Ten said, as he looked at Minhyung, then it clicked. He saw it now " you little shits you acutely though you could hide this from us " Ten smirked " please let me go, " Minhyung said. Ten looked at him and starting laugh," sorry, sweetheart, but I do not think I can, " Ten said, " why, please? I will not tell anyone, " Minhyung said, pleased as he started to cry harder. Ten ignored him as he got up left the room. He pulled out his phone, debating on who should call first as head back upstairs. 

"Oh, of course," Ten said as he called the person in mind." Hello Taeyong, you and the others will all be home today, right? Good because it looks like our sly foxes have been keeping a little secret from us," Ten said as he began to explain everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Taeyong and Yuta were the first to return to the house after Ten had called and told everyone to come home. Immediately in the hyung group chat. Upon entering the home, they saw Jeno sleeping. He looked like he took a significant beating from the bruises on his face, arms, and legs. 

"So Ten, care to explain further as you didn't say much from the call earlier," Taeyong said. Ten smiled, " why tell when I can simply show you," Ten said as he got up not to wake up Jeno." It looks like yo also did a number on Jeno," Yuta said " well, when you see what he and the other little bastard hid from us, you'll fully understand," he said as he began to walk to the basement with Yuta and Taeyong.

Ten opened the door where Minhyung was. He had cried himself to sleep. " Now I want you both to take a perfect look at his face," Ten said, which made both confused as they study the sleeping boy's face clearly. 

And that's when it had hit them " Ten is that "?." I know, Taeyong. I said the same thing when I first laid eyes on him, " Ten had said, looking at Yuta and Taeyoung. "Who of all knew of this" Taeyong asked. " As far as I know Jaemin, Yangyang, Jeno, Renjun, Haechan, and even Shotaro," Ten said with a devilish smirk.

"What about Jisung, Sungchan, and Chenle " Yuta had asked, " No, I asked the boy. He said he never saw them, just the six. "Yuta only nodded, " but that's not all, "Ten said as he began to explain everything Minhyung had told him " When I get my hands on them, " Taeyong had noted in a total rage. 

The others had soon returned and informed the secret the 00line had hidden all but Sungchan, Chenle, and Jisung. They also saw Minhyung, who was still sleeping. Jeno had woken up not too long after Jungwoo had returned home, and when he saw Taeyong, he already knew they in deep trouble. "Jeno.

Taeyong said, walking over to him; calmy Taeyong smiled " do you wanna tell me what happened before the others come and I punish yall one by one," he said. Before looking back down, Jeno looked at Taeyong, " I take that as a no, then," he said.

About an hour had passed when Yangyang, Jaemin, Shotaro, Renjun, and Haechan had returned home all laughing and smiling until they saw all the cars in their driveway " I thought the hyungs weren't coming home till tomorrow," Jaemin said as they got out of the vehicle "Yeah you don't think."

" No, Jeno is there. I'm pretty sure he made him keep quiet so they won't find out, "Renjun said as he walked up the steps " just keep it cool," he said as he opened up the door. They all their hyungs plus Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, and Sungchan sitting on the couch as if they were waiting for them to arrive.

Yangyang had gotten an uncomfortable feeling from the moment they walked in. "how was school " Ten had asked " Oh, the same old school, " Jaemin replied Taeyong nodded as they looked at them " I see well did you make any new friends," he said. They all seemed to tense up and freeze. "No, why do you ask."Haechan said in a panic tone, " Oh well, a boy by the name of Minhyung called asking for you. " that made them tense up even more before as they knew they been caught.

"I...we don't know him," Jaemin said. The others nodded in agreement "guys, they know, please, "Jeno said, but they didn't let up " I don't know what Jeno is talking about, " Renjun said. Taeyong smirked as he got up and walked up to Renjun, grabbing him by the hair then throwing him to the ground. " I don't know why you always le to me, " Taeyong yelled as he kicked Renjun in the stomach while the others watched. 

Taeyong had stopped after a full minute. He watched Renjun wince in pain as he got up on his knees and looked up at Taeyong " you disobedient little piece of shit," he said, turned to look at the other 00liners. They all had the eyes closed to scared to look at what was happening. Taeyong laughed before repeating the same action on them as he did Renjun.

"Honestly, why haven't I killed you all yet," he yelled. The other hyungs all had a sadistic smirk on their face as they watched Taeyong. Sungchan, Chenle, and Jisung, we're glad it wasnt them this time getting punished. What no one had expected was for Taeyong to pull out a gun and hold up to Renjun's head. It was a pregnant pause; no one moved. Jeno wanted to protest and beg for Taeyong not to do this, but when Tayong pulled the trigger, he felt his soul leave his body. No, he couldn't have killed Renjun. "You lucky there were no bullets, " Taeyong said before throwing the gun to the grand.

  
Renjun felt sick to his stomach when he saw Taeyong pull out the gun and aim it at him, but when he pulled the trigger, he thought he was done had he fucked that badly that Taeyong had to kill him. Seeing that he was fully alive and not dead, tears started to well up in his eyes. Taeyong sighed " I guess ill assign all you punishments now, and since you all wanted to lie and keep secrets itlls be even worse than what I had planned, " Taeyong said as he looked at the others then back down at the 00line.  
" Shotaro sweet Shotaro because you went along with the others plan and did tell you'll receive a hundred lashes and whatever other punishment Jaehyun sees fit," Taeyong explained, which sent a way of fear " please hyung I had no part please I didn't even do anything Yuta san please," Shotaro said as if he was pleading for his life.

Yuta simply shook his head as the was nothing he could possibly do for him. Before Shotaro could say anything else, Jaehyun grabbed him by the hair dragging him upstairs. You could hear him screaming as he was pulled into Jaehuyn's room. "Jaemin hmmm, Yuta, it's your choice on how you punish him but fifty whip lashes," Taeyong said Jaemin shook his no, slowly moving to Taeyong " please hyung I swear ill never do it again please don't punish me I swear," Jaemin said. Taeyong laughed like a sadistic person " oh, I'm sure you won't, nana," he said before looking at Yuta as he took the screaming Jaemin " shut up, " Yuta said as he took Jaemin away.

'Haechan two hundred wip lashes then the half and half punishment," Taeyong said " no hyung anything but please, " Haechan said, " Sicheng he's all yours. "Taeyong simply stated, but Haechan wasnt having it, especially since he was being punished by the was worst Sicheng. 

So he tried to make a run, but unfortanly Sicheng caught him before he coDon'tget anywhere. " Don't worry, Haechan, it won't be so bad, " Sincheng said before sadistically smirking as he dragged Haechan off. " 

Now, Yangyang, you've been causing so much trouble I don't know what type of punishment to give you, so I'll let Johnny decide, "Taeyong said, "No, no, no, please anyone but Johnny hyung," Yangyang said. Yeah, if you thought Sicheng was terrible, was Johnny absurdly harsh then anyone when it came to punishments. 

Johnny rolled his eyes as he took Yangyang away " Now Jeno Ten already gave quite the beating, so I get three days in the room should do you good," Taeyong said.

Fear was written all over his face, and he tried to make a run for it, but Kun and Taeil caught him and dragged him away. He started kicking and screaming, begging them to let him go, but of course, they didn't listen. "Now for the leader of all this trouble, 

I so wished a bullet was in that gun," Taeyong said. Renjun tried to hold in his tears as he looked at Taeyong. He couldn't believe this. He actually wished him dead " Ill be punishing you myself, so go into my room and count to three hundred until I get there," Taeyong said. Renjun just looked at Taeyong before getting up and headed to Taeyong's room. 

Taeyong sighed again for what felt like the tenth time today " don't think your words were a little too harsh, " Doyong said, " I guess maybe a little. Still, I have to trick fear into he's the heart I love that boy pieces. Still, he just always disobeys me. "Taeyong started Doyoung simply rolled his eyes, "And that's beside the point, Jungwoo brings me Minhyung, or should I say Mark; I think it time talk; with him, everyone leaves, "Taeyong said. " Whatever," Doyoung said as he and others walked out of the livingroom as Taeyong waited for Jungwoo to bring Minhyung.


	9. Chapter 9

Minhyung had been woken by the loud bang followed by the sound of screaming. He wondered what was going on. He was startled from the door opening to reveal a boy who looked a year old than him " I see you awake good because hyung wants to see you," the boy said.  
  
"Please let me go. I just won't go home," Minhyung said. He saw the boy smile like a crazy person " why you would want to do that? You are home now. Come on, hyung doesn't like waiting," he said, " I'm chained up," he said until he looked down. To see the chain was gone. 

"JUNGWOO"

Jungwoo signed, "let's go before I get in trouble," he said, grabbing Minhyung's hand pulling him off the bed as he led him upstairs " also, do even think about making a run for unless " Jungwoo said as he and Minhyung into the living were two other people sitting.

  
Fear was written all over Minhyung's body. He looked at the two " Minhyung, please have a seat," Taeyong said smiling Minhyung was hesitant. As he sat down, " Doyoung. Jungwoo, you two may leave," he said. Doyoung simply said whatever as he and Jungwoo left.

Minhyung was about to plead for what felt like the millionth time for him to be able to go home, but before he could say anything. Loud screams filled the house " Ignore that now I want you to tell me how you came in contact with Renjun, Yangyang, Heachan, Jaemin, Jeno, and Shotaro."

"Please, can I go home? I don't want to ever relive meeting those freaks," Minhyung said Doyoung, who was listening from afar, scoffed. Taeyong took a deep breath. His patience was running thin " tell me, and I'll you go," he said.

Minhyung's eyes brighten up. "Really, you'll let me go home," he asked Taeyong gave off a fake smile and nodded Mihyung sighed. "Okay, well, I met them about Jaemin, Yangyang, Haechan, Renjun, and Jeno about five months ago," Minhyung said as he began to explain how they met and become friends. 

Minhyung had explained that happened up till now," and I just recently met Shotaro," he said. Taeyong nodded, now fully understanding everything. "Little shits," he thought to himself, " well, that's everything," Minhyung noted, " can I go now, please." 

Taeyong smirked " unfortunately, no, you can't but thank you for the information, " Taeyong said. Minhyung's eyes widen," but you said I could leave if I told you,'' he shouted. "Yeah, well, let me tell you something you can never trust a mole as much as you can trust a rat," Taeyong said with a cod expression. 

Minhyung grabbed on to Taeyong's. This mad Doyoung step in as h pointed his gun Minhyung " don't do anything I wouldn't do because of the wrong move, and ill shot," Doyoung said. Minhyung turned to see a gun being pointed at him Taeyong laughed, " no need for violence, Doyoung. With time, Minhyung or shall I saw Mark will learn his lesson." 

Doyoung sighed as he put his gun away " whatever," he said Taeyong also sighed, " well, let's get you settled in," he said, " Sungchan," he called out. 

After a minute or two, Sungchan had come " I swear I would kill him if I didn't have to deal with Renjun; JUNG SUNGCHAN, come here now, don't make me call you again, " Taeyoung shouted. Not even a second later, Sungchan came racing down the stairs. " Sorry, hyung," he said.

"It's fine Minhyung here will be sleeping in your and Shotaro's room, for the time being, so get him settled in and acquainted with all the rules, " Taeyong said Sungchan nodded as he grabbed Minhyung's hand, leading him upstairs into their room. 

Minhyung felt like crying. He just wanted to go home. He wishes he could go back and stop himself from meeting Renjun and others. " Just a heads up learning the rules around fast will make your life easier here," Sungchan said as he sat on the bed " what do you mean, " Minhyung asked in confusion. 

"Well, first off, if you couldn't tell Taeyong hyung, here runs everything; we all listen to him and can't go against him, especially anyone born after Hendry. The only two who don't are Johnny and Tail hyung," Sungchan said. "Why don't they follow his orders, " Minhyung asked " they do to an extent, but they don't listen two him if he crosses a line, " Sungchan explained.

  
"Not only that but watch out for Johnny, Sicheng, Taeyong, Ten, Kun, and Doyoung they're the most sadistic and will harshly punish you if you don't listen: Yuta, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Xiaojun, and Taeil they're not as bad don't make the mistake of making them mad: Lucas, Hendry never punish and usually won't tell, but it comes at a cost so be careful; Always come as quickly as you can when Taeyong calls you, or you'll get punished." He said. 

"And what happens if I don't listen, " Minhyung asked Sungchan laughed a little " why tell when I can show follow me," he said as he got off his bed, leaving the room with Minhyung flowing behind. Sungchan stopped in front of the door across from their room. The door was slightly opened " have a look," Sungchan said; Minhyung nodded as he looked through the cracked door and what he saw sent fear all over his body. 

It was Haechan chained up dangling from the ceiling. He was covered in bruises he was also in a hysterical state " please hyung no more please," Haechan had said, " Oh my dear sunshine, we're just getting started, " Sicheng said with a sadistic smile as he stuck Haechan in the arm with a strange liquid " no please " Haechan said as he started crying before his body began to shake violently as coughed up blood " please hyung make it stop " he said. 

Minhyung looked at Sungchan incomplete fear " please help me get out," he said as he began crying " sorry, but I can't, " Sungchan said.


End file.
